The advent of mobile devices with location determination capabilities has sparked development of a wide variety of mechanisms to present search results, and particularly for search results of a product to purchase. For example, users wishing to purchase a particular product can perform a search on the product and receive results, with the results presented in a split screen view having a list of stores carrying the product on one side and a map showing the locations of the stores on the other side.